


Live For The Night

by luceat_lux_vestra



Category: Avengers: Age of Ultron - Fandom, Big Hero 6 (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bouncers, Alternate Universe - Club DJs, Alternate Universe - Club Promoters, Alternate Universe - Go-Go Dancers, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Partyphiles, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, Inspired by Music, M/M, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Partying, Recreational Drug Use, Slow To Update, dysfunctional family dynamics, gay pairings, gay relationships, nightclub!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luceat_lux_vestra/pseuds/luceat_lux_vestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightclub!AU</p><p>When genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and innovative consumer tech industrialist Tony Stark embarks on his newest business venture, people didn't expect that he would open a nightclub of all things. But hey—the guy works hard, and he loves to party just as hard, so why not open a big and glitzy Stark-branded nightclub that will put other international nightlife hotspots to absolute shame?</p><p>Cue in an assorted cast of characters that includes frenemy DJs with incredible sexual chemistry, sexy club dancers/performers with attitude up to ~here~, service and support staff comprised of a bunch of skilled eccentrics, plus nightclub security and club promoters that you don't want to mess with if you want to gain exclusive admission.</p><p>Forget the daylight; these crazy, beautiful people live for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From The Ground Up

**Author's Note:**

> \- As you can see from the tags, this fic is stuffed with a LOT of characters, but if you're wondering which couple you'll mostly be reading about, the primary focus of this fic will largely be Thor/Loki since they're my OTP, with supporting pairings of Steve/Bucky and Groot/Rocket, plus other gay and straight ships over the course of this work.
> 
> \- Although I've already written several completed chapters, my updates won't be that regular since I'm busy with my day job and my weekend gigs at a local nightclub (hence, the inspiration for this story). I will try my best to post a new chapter at least every two weeks or so.
> 
> \- Apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes as this is unbetaed. Comments, suggestions, and constructive crits are highly appreciated. Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoy this crazy fic idea of mine!

“Tony, are you sure about this?”

 

“Never been more sure, Pepper.”

 

Pepper Potts sighed but nevertheless fixed a smile that bordered on exasperation and support as she watched Tony Stark leisurely walk around the massive and gritty space they were both in; a curious presence clad in an expensive black bespoke suit anchored by gold-and-red custom sneakers.

 

The gigantic abandoned warehouse that stood just on the outskirts of the city’s pier district was once a facility that produced and stored pet food two decades ago. Now, Tony had purchased the building and the surrounding land for his latest business venture that was far from his usual trade of creating highly advanced consumer technology.

 

It was a rainy Wednesday morning, and the downpour was expected to last all throughout the day, but Tony insisted on visiting his newly acquired piece of real estate after the papers have been finalized just less than an hour ago. Pepper promptly canceled and rescheduled all other meetings Tony had for the day, knowing that her boss wouldn’t bother with anything else on his itinerary until he saw the warehouse first. Now that they were both here, she couldn’t help but wonder how exactly this old and crumbling location would house Tony’s future grand project. But she cast aside her doubts; Pepper had seen firsthand several times that anything that Tony touched immediately turned to profitable gold, whether it was financing promising tech startups, awarding scholarships and grants to innovative and enterprising college students, to bankrolling underdog indie movies that would go on to win Oscars and other major international festival awards.

 

The multi-billionaire craned his head to look up at the vaulted metal ceiling where large holes from the rusted corrugated roof trickled in some rainwater, as the dull grey light filtered in through the dirty glass panorama windows high above them. Pepper dutifully followed Tony as they strolled through the cavernous space, the strawberry-blonde woman gingerly avoiding wet patches on the coarse cement floor. The clacking of her white stiletto heels against the hard ground blended with the other staccato sounds drifting in the warehouse. All the while, she made quick notes on her latest StarkTab unit as Tony began to rattle off his ambitious ideas on how to transform the place from the inside out now that he’s actually seen the interior.

 

“So what do you think, Pepper?” Tony asked as he turned to face his right-hand woman, but his eyes constantly roaming around to take in the decrepit surroundings.

 

She raised a perfectly plucked brow. “You very well know the answer to that, Tony. I think you’re totally crazy for doing this. But… you’ve never proven me right before. I expect you to make me eat my words again if you pull this off.”

 

Tony smirked, not a single ounce of modesty in his confident expression. “Of course I will, Pep! I’m never wrong about my business decisions.”

 

“How very humble of you, Boss,” Pepper drily remarked.

 

The industrialist laughed at his assistant’s mordant response and the sound echoed throughout the empty warehouse. Tony continued to meander through the space, taking out his personally-modified StarkSight device and slipping them over his warm brown eyes.

 

“JARVIS, are you getting all of this?”

 

A crisp British-inflected voice responded from the gadget. “Yes, Sir. Miss Potts has already sent me the initial notes on Project Infinity and I’ll be collating the data to create an efficient strategy of executing the plan from now until the public unveiling and opening.”

 

“Oh man, what would I do without you and Pepper, JARVIS?”

 

“Most probably lying dead in a gutter from your sheer recklessness, Sir.”

 

“Yeah, remind me to remove the sarcasm protocol in your matrix when I get back home, JARVIS.”

 

“Of course, Sir. I look forward to it.”

 

Tony chuckled as he took off the sleek transparent eyewear tech and neatly tucked it back in his jacket pocket. He exhaled deeply and turned to give Pepper an excited grin. She clutched her StarkTab against her chest as a cold gust of wind from the storm filtered in, but nonetheless gave Tony a gentle pat on his shoulder.

 

“You do realize that we got our work cut out for us on this one, right?”

 

“Oh yeah!”

 

“And that just because you know how to throw amazing parties doesn’t mean it translates to running a business that relies on hosting parties on a near-daily basis.”

 

“I know!”

 

“Let’s not forget the fact that nobody in this new industry we’re going in—which, by the way, is not a field we are both familiar with—would want to help us once they find out what you’re doing and that they’ll see you as a rival to be shot down.”

 

“That’s right!”

 

Pepper gave Tony a weird look. “You seem awfully chipper about this, Tony.”

 

“I am!” Tony grinned, joyfully bouncing on his heels like a kid in a candy store.

 

The intrepid assistant rolled her eyes but gave her filthy rich boss a reassuring smile. She knew that when Tony got all excited like this, it was better for her to just go along with it even though it sometimes grated on her nerves.

 

“So what’s the plan, Boss?”

 

“Well, for starters, you’re going to be the GM of this place.”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

Pepper could hear her disbelief bouncing off the walls and scaring off a few pigeons that were hiding up in the rafters. She gaped at Tony, who in turn, was looking at her with a cocky expression and looking unperturbed at her surprised reaction.

 

“You’re not serious, are you?”

 

“Uhm, totes serious, Pep. Cross my heart.”

 

She jokingly called his bluff. “I want a huge raise and specific perks.”

 

“No problem. Name it, and you got it.”

 

“Tony! You’re supposed to be joking!”

 

“Why would I joke about this? You’d make a totally awesome general manager once Project Infinity is complete!”

 

Pepper pinched the bridge of her nose for a few seconds and let out an exasperated breath.

 

“Your funeral, but okay, fine. I’ll be the damn GM of your baby, but you better be hauling ass on your part too, Tony.”

 

“Duh! I’m not going to let you have all the fun, Pep.”

 

“And I expect you to agree to all the demands listed in the contract which I will be handing over to you later in the day—the contract that stipulates my new position as general manager of Project Infinity.”

 

Tony merely rolled his eyes at the mention of making Pepper’s newly instated position a formality, like the billionaire expected his assistant to know by now that he had absolutely no qualms spoiling her with an obscene salary and additional benefits considering his business rivals would kill to get an extremely competent assistant like Pepper Potts to run their everyday lives.

 

Pepper gave another sigh at her handsome and eccentric employer, along with a genuine and grateful smile. She didn’t expect a promotion of this sort even after working with Tony for almost three years. And while she loved to socialize with people at parties, turning it into a full-time job was rather daunting. But in retrospect, Pepper thought she handled worse things in the past as Tony Stark’s assistant so becoming a GM for the billionaire’s untested business venture was probably a piece of cake.

 

At least, she hoped it was.

 

“Okay, so I’m the GM for this… thing that we’re doing. That still doesn’t mean I know what we should do next. You’re the one who has the master plan, remember?”

 

“I know.”

 

“So what do we do now?”

 

“We move on to Phase Two, Pep...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the next chapter...
> 
> Two very handsome and muscled blond men have a little fun...


	2. Gods Of The Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I'm really glad that "Avengers: Age Of Ultron" showcased a lot of great moments between Steve and Thor (even though their awesome dynamic was mostly relegated on the battlefield), because this chapter is basically one big pile of muscled blond sunshine goodness.
> 
> \- Apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes as this is unbetaed. Comments, suggestions, and constructive crits are highly appreciated. Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> \- Also, huge thanks to everyone who left kudos and bookmarked this story! You guys are the best. :)

“Hey Steve, do we have any more Pop-Tarts?”

 

Steve looked up from his laptop to find his roommate—tall, blond, muscular, shirtless, and wearing only a tight red jockstrap that barely contained his impressively-sized manhood and more than highlighted his sculpted ass—rummaging through the kitchen cabinets in a sluggish daze. His long golden hair was in a sleep-messed bun that was threatening to unravel with every shake of his head. Steve sighed and took pity on the man by going to their tiny pantry next to their bathroom and retrieving a box of Pop-Tarts. He ambled back to their cramped kitchen/dining area and handed it to his roommate.

 

“That’s the last one, by the way,” Steve gently informed as he deposited the treats into the other man’s massive hands. “So if you’re gonna eat it all, it’s not gonna be my problem because it’s your turn to buy groceries this week.”

 

He turned to go back to his laptop in the adjacent living room, but the long-haired blond hunk pulled Steve back and wrapped him in his arms for a hug.

 

“Thanks, Steve.”

 

“Hey, it’s no problem, Thor.”

 

Thor pulled away slightly and flashed a sleepy, puppy-dog smile before planting a languid kiss on Steve’s lips. Steve chuckled and responded in kind to Thor’s display of affection for a few more seconds before reluctantly disengaging himself from his burly roommate.

 

“Aw, _come on_ , Steve!” Thor whined as he began to tear open the box of his favorite junk food. “One more, please?”

 

Steve laughed as he stared affectionately at the huge muscled man before him, already making puppy-dog faces with his scruffy face and irresistibly blue eyes. “Yeah, as much as I want to make out with you the whole day, some of us actually have to work on a Sunday morning to pay the rent here.”

 

“I resent that statement you know,” Thor huffed good-naturedly as he parked himself next to Steve in their threadbare paisley couch, which was not that easy given that Steve was just as big, broad, and muscular as he is. “You know for a fact that I happen to work very hard on weekends too, and weekends happen to be my busiest work days.”

 

“Yeah, except for the fact that you work at night and not during the day!” Steve countered as he adjusted his position to make room for Thor. “And the kind of work you happen to do rarely pays well, not to mention you almost always come home at the crack of dawn.”

 

Thor frowned. “Are you telling me I should stop being a DJ?”

 

Steve gave Thor a pointed look. “You know that’s _not_ what I’m saying.”

 

The bearded blond gently laughed; a low, masculine rumble from his chest that Steve always loved about his roommate. “I know, I know… But hey, at least my job has it perks, and I know for a fact that you love them.”

 

“Oh, what? Like getting me into your club gigs for free and getting drinks on the house every time?”

 

“Damn right!”

 

Steve shook his head and gave Thor a quick peck on the cheek. “Yeah, I’m _so lucky_ to be roommates with a DJ.”

 

“A soon-to-be-famous one, I might add!” Thor replied as he removed the rubber band from his hair, gently running his fingers through his golden tresses to untangle sleep-induced knots. He then proceeded to bite into a s’mores-flavored Pop-Tart with relish while continuing the conversation. “In case you forgot, I was featured on _Marvel Magazine_ ’s 10 Rising Underground EDM Superstars last month.”

 

“Yep, number seven on the list. How can I forget?” Steve remarked with a proud smile, but focusing on his laptop screen.

 

“You’ll see, Steve,” Thor continued while eating his Pop-Tart and stretching out his long legs on the coffee table in front of the sofa. “One day, I’ll be a _huge_ DJ and music producer like all my idols and make a shitload of money and then we’ll move out of this crappy downtown apartment and move to a swankier place uptown so we can finally bring home all the hot guys we want to fuck and not be embarrassed by this shoebox of a place we’re living in.”

 

“Yeah, the story of us: the story of our imaginary lives.”

 

Thor punched him on the side. “Rain on my dream parade, why don’t you?”

 

Steve laughed as he retaliated with a mild slap against Thor’s hard chest. Thor chose to go back to eating his Pop-Tarts rather than destroying their poor couch from an inevitable wrestling match between two very big and beefy blond guys. Settling into a comfortable silence, Thor chewed on his food while Steve stared intently on his laptop while tapping occasionally on the keyboard. That piqued Thor’s curiosity after a few minutes and he scooted closer to his roommate, putting a comforting arm around Steve as Thor finished the last bite of the last Pop-Tart.

 

“So what are you working on that’s taking up your precious Sunday that you’re supposed to be spending with me?”

 

Steve sighed and paused to rub his eyes behind a pair of black horn-rimmed glasses, trying hard to control his frustration. “I’m making some changes to this graphic design project that I was commissioned with. Client’s pretty specific and this is the tenth time he wants it changed.”

 

“You know, I don’t understand why you wasted your time at Julliard training to be a dancer and ended up being a graphic designer,” Thor mused as he leaned his head against Steve’s shoulder. “You could have made a killing as a go-go dancer, you know. You know those gay clubs I’ve played for? Oh, Steve, the guys there with those tight hot pants were stuffed full of hundred-dollar tips every night!”

 

Steve shook his head as he snorted in slight indignation, but kept the focus on editing his work. “You’re right, but you know me, Thor. I love to go clubbing and all, but I’m not sure if dancing all night up on a pedestal in nothing but tight booty shorts is the thing for me. Plus, it’s not like graphic design is a bad thing. My commissions actually pay really well. And I don’t think I need to remind you that you have really great gig posters thanks to my work.”

 

“And for that, I’m eternally grateful to you, Steve. But then—!”

 

Thor was interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing, and judging from the ringtone, it was his phone that was making the noise. Thor made an apologetic expression to Steve as he rose to retrieve his phone, and Steve merely shooed him away with a tender smile so he can go back to his editing work. The ringtone was cut off and Steve could hear Thor talking from their shared bedroom but he could not quite make out the words. After a few seconds, his brain tuned out from eavesdropping on Thor’s phone conversation and Steve concentrated on finishing his delayed project as soon as possible so that he can enjoy the remainder of his weekend with his close friend. It wasn’t until Thor emerged from their bedroom looking shell-shocked that Steve turned his full attention back to his roommate.

 

“Thor? What’s wrong? What happened?”

 

Thor stood at the threshold of the bedroom for a few seconds looking dazed before snapping out of it and slowly walking back to the couch.

 

“Steve… I just got a call from this lady saying she wants me for an audition to be one of the resident DJs at this huge new nightclub that’s going to open in a few months.”

 

“An audition for a club residency? Wow! _That’s great!_ ” Steve cheered as he stood up in excitement at the news and gave Thor a big bear hug. “Congratulations, Thor! This is so amazing! But wait… why do you look so freaked out?”

 

Thor took a deep breath and let it out before continuing. “The lady that I talked to? Well… she’s Pepper Potts, the general manager of that upcoming nightclub and… she works for Tony Stark, and he’s the one who owns and is planning to open said upcoming nightclub.”

 

“Tony Stark?!” Steve gasped in surprise, now realizing why Thor looked so shocked after his phone call. “You mean, _the_ Tony Stark of Stark Industries?!”

 

“The one and only.”

 

“But… I don’t understand. He’s a tech guy and a billionaire at that. Why would he want to open _a nightclub_ of all things?”

 

Thor shook his head as he flopped back on the couch, running his hands through his hair as he tried to process the information he just received. “I’m not really sure. I mean, the woman I talked to didn’t exactly explain why, but personally I’m not surprised Tony Stark would open a nightclub. He’s quite a notorious fixture in the party scene, especially on the international A-list level. Remember that one time we saw him leaving Tesseract just as we were going in?”

 

“Yeah, yeah...” Steve nodded as he vividly recalled that night just barely over a year ago, where he accompanied Thor to his very first gig in an exclusive club uptown frequented by the city’s most powerful and influential young socialites as opposed to the underground downtown rave bars populated by street-savvy partyphiles he usually gets booked for. “He had that pretty reddish-blond woman with him. She looked quite intimidating. You don’t suppose that was Pepper Potts, the lady you talked to, right?”

 

Thor shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe. All I know is that she wants me to show up for the audition a week from now. I asked her if I could bring along a friend, and she said it was fine. Will you come with me, Steve?”

 

“Of course! You know I’m your number-one cheerleader.” Steve nodded and grinned, giving Thor an affectionate caress on the head. “And I’m really hoping you’ll get this gig, Thor. I’m pretty sure you’ll be getting a sweet deal if you’re gonna be in Tony Stark’s payroll.”

 

Thor smiled brightly and tried hard not to bounce from his seat in excitement at the possibility that his career might suddenly take a turn for the better. “Well, I got to make sure that I’ll impress him first. That means I’m gonna be practicing a lot in the next few days so I can showcase a great live set for the audition. In the meantime, you might want to check out some listings for bigger and better apartments in between doing your design commissions.”

 

Steve sat back down on the couch as he raised an amused brow at his friend. “You’re really _that_ confident to think you’re getting that club residency that I already have to start looking for a new place for us to stay?”

 

Thor met Steve’s expression with his signature brand of unassailable cockiness. Thor scooted closer to Steve and seductively crawled over until the long-haired blond musician was practically straddling the lap of the short-haired blond artist.

 

“Oh, I _know_ I’m going to get it, baby…” Thor breathed as he rested his forehead against Steve’s, his sunlight-drenched hair falling to the sides and curtaining both their faces. “Don’t you remember? We have to realize—”

 

“The story of us?” Steve playfully interrupted as his hands eagerly sought purchase on Thor’s hips and began making their way down to his very firm and exposed butt.

 

Yeah, that was _definitely_ his boner rubbing keenly against Thor’s. Come to think about it, he was wearing way too many clothes at the moment compared to Thor, what with Steve still dressed in a tight white tank and a super-snug pair of boxer briefs. They clearly need to come off at some point at the rate they were going.

 

Thor gyrated his hips to grind his highly aroused pelvic region against Steve’s as he murmured his words so close to Steve’s lips.

 

“That’s right, Steve: the story of us. Tell me again how it’s gonna go. _Please_ …”

 

“Alright, Thor,” Steve purred as his body responded to Thor’s unexpected show of affection, his lips ghosting deliciously underneath Thor’s. “ _We_ are gonna take over the world. You’re gonna be this _awesomely huge_ and in-demand international DJ.”

 

“And you’re gonna be this _wickedly talented_ visual artist, and I’m totally going to pimp you so hard all over my social media when I get famous so everyone will know about you,” Thor breathed excitedly as he peeled off Steve’s tank top; exposing a smooth and chiseled torso that rivaled his own.

 

“All the haters who didn’t believe in us are gonna be in for a really big surprise.”

 

“Seething in jealousy when they see that we have a sweet penthouse apartment in Paris or London.”

 

“And the fact that we’ll have the _hottest lovers_ next to us in all our selfies.”

 

“And getting non-stop sex from our very hot lovers.”

 

“And let’s not forget getting to deliver acceptance speeches at all the cool award shows.”

 

“ _So many acceptance speeches at all the cool award shows!_ ”

 

Thor and Steve laughed as they proceeded to tumble off the sofa and onto their living room floor; the two men high on the thrilling prospect that their longtime fantasy may soon become an instant reality if Thor will be able to impress Tony Stark and ultimately book him as one of his talents.

 

But in the meantime, the two hot muscle blonds were content with celebrating the good news in the best way they know how.

 

By letting their bodies do the talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the next chapter...
> 
> Who says only blonds can have all the fun? On the other side of the city, two very sexy brunet bad boys also know how to get it on...


End file.
